


New Experiences

by eerian_sadow



Series: TFA Smutverse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Prowl try something new.  New to Prowl, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> this is the "extended cut" edition of a fic written for Porn Battle 14. prompts used inexperienced, veteran and bondage.

"Optimus, I... This isn't something that I've ever done before."

The young prime paused in his examination of the rope in his hands. "Never? No even when you were younger?"

"No." The ninja looked slightly embarrassed. "I wasn't very experimental in my youth. And there was never anyone I trusted that much."

"It does take a lot of trust." Optimus knelt in front of Prowl and gave the ninja a soft kiss. "I'm honored that you trust me enough. We'll go as slow as you need."

"Thank you." The black and gold mech rested his head against the younger mech's shoulder. "I think it would be best if we started simple. I don't think I'm ready for most of the things you showed me, arousing as they are."

"I can do simple." He returned his attention to the rope, continuing his check for flaws or damage. It had been a long time since he had used it, after all, and Prowl's first time could be a disaster if it was in poor condition. "I know just the thing."

"All right." Prowl lifted his head and kissed Optimus on the cheek. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Finding the rope sound, the prime turned back to his lover and caught the black and gold mech's lips in a kiss. The ninja sighed softly and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the larger mech's torso and clinging tightly.

Concerned, Optimus pulled back. "Are you all right? Prowl, we won't do this if you're not ready."

They wouldn't do this, even if Prowl was never ready. 

"I'm fine." Prowl cupped his face and kissed the prime's lips softly. "I want this. I'm ready. I trust you not to go too far."

"But--"

The black and gold mech kissed his lover again, cutting off the protest. "Sometimes I just like to hold on to you."

"Oh." Optimus smile slowly, as several nights he had thought might have been too rough for Prowl's tastes suddenly made much more sense. "I always thought that was because what we were doing was too much."

"Is that why you never took me against the tree again?" Prowl gave him an amused smile. "Optimus, I _liked_ those nights, as much as the gentle ones. Your needs are important to me, but I will say no if you're going to far."

The younger mech nodded.

"This," Prowl picked up one end of the rope, "Is not too far."

"You're sure?" Optimus pinned him with a serious look. "I don't want to push you."

"I'm sure." The ninja gave him a mischevious smile. "Unless you would rather have me tie you up."

The red and be mech shivered. Normally he would have been emphatically against the idea, but the thought of having _Prowl_ tying him up and pleasuring him warmed his circuits in the most pleasant ways. "I would definitely like that in the future."

"All right." Prowl pressed the rope into Optimus' hand and closed his fingers around it.

Optimus smiled and pulled the ninja into a searing kiss. Prowl groaned as their lip plates scraped against each other, stimulating tactile sensors and sending pleasure into his sensor net. The prime slid his glossa along the edges of their joined lips, further stimulating the sensors. With another, softer groan the ninja met Optimus' glossa with his own, teasing the taste sensors and stroking the fine inner plating of his mouth.

 

Optimus echoed Prowl's groan at the additional stimulation and felt his spike stiffen behind its protective panel. He slid the panel open as he pulled away from the kiss, relieving the pressure before it became painful. Prowl let him go reluctantly, dragging is glossa sensually along the prime's lips as they drew apart.

If not for the rope in his hands, Optimus would have happily kissed his lover all night. "Give me your hand, Prowl."

The black and gold mech extended it without hesitation. The younger mech rewarded his compliance with a kiss to the palm. Then he began winding the rope around Prowl's wrist. He started with a loose knot near his lover's thumb, easy to untie with dental plates or fingers if the ninja panicked and forgot the safe word, and wrapped the rope in five even coils around Prowl's wrist and arm. He worked the free end of the rope carefully under the coils to hold them in place.

Prowl watched him attentively, clearly stamping each of Optimus' motions into his memory banks.

When the rope was worked through al the coils, the prime pulled the slack tight. Then he folded the older mech's arm across his chest, angled so that Prowl could rest his hand on his own shoulder. Then he looped the free end of the rope over the back of Prowl's neck.

The ninja tensed. "No neck constriction."

"None," Optimus promised, pausing to kiss his lover in assurance. Even if they hadn't just found this boundary of Prowl's, Optimus had never enjoyed that sort of play. "Never."

"All right." Prowl relaxed slowly. "It's all right. Keep going."

"Okay." The red and blue mech reached for the other mech's free hand and pulled it across Prowl's bound arm and up to his other shoulder. He wrapped the free arm in five matching coils and worked the free end of the rope under them in a mirror of the first tie. When the slack was pulled taut, he let go of Prowl's hand and let the ninja's weight test his tying.

He was so out of practice that he expected it to unravel, but the ropes held. Prowl's head bowed down as his hands fell, pointing his optics squarely at his interface panel. 

"This could be very erotic," the ninja remarked.

"Oh yes," Optimus replied with a grin. "Open your panel for me and I'll show you."

Prowl's panel slid open and the prime smiled at the sight that greeted him. His lover's spike was half-pressurized, peeking up from its protective casing and trembling slightly with the ninja's arousal. The black and gold mech's valve glistened with the lubricant collecting on the edges. As Optimus watched, the spike finished pressurizing and Prowl's secondary cooling fans turned on. A bead of lubricant dripped from Prowl's valve.

Optimus' smile turned mischevious. "Prowl, are you getting off on me staring at you?"

The older mech looked up at him as much as he could without moving his hands back to his shoulders. For a moment, he seemed tense before letting out a shaky sigh and nodding slightly. "Yes."

"Mmm." The younger mech ran his fingers through the lubricant and brought them up to trail along the elder's spike. "I'll have to remember that in the future. Sometimes I like to watch."

"Tease." Prowl shivered at the touch, but didn't make any other movements. Optimus approved of his restraint.

"Not today," the red and blue mech assured him. He wrapped his clean hand around Prowl's hip to stabalize the bound mech and moved his fingers away from the ninja's beautiful spike. They both watched as the prime dragged his fingers back down to the black and gold mech's valve. Optimus' secondary cooling fans switched on as he slid his index finger into Prowl's slick valve.

Prowl whimpered at the stimulation. "More, please."

Wordlessly, Optimus acceded to the request. The ninja tried to buck against him as he added a second finger, but the prime tightened his grip on the older mech's hip and held him still. "Don't move. Just watch."

"Yes, Optimus." Prowl complied with the order, even as the red and blue mech directly stimulated a sensor node midway up his valve. He trembled as the prime rubbed the same spot, and he felt his charge growing as the younger mech squeezed and pinched the node. He felt himself preparing to topple over the edge as his partner scraped his fingers down the node--then cried out as the stimulation ceased abruptly and Optimus drew his fingers out of his valve. "Optimus!"

Optimus paused for a moment, then slid his fingers his fingers back in quickly, abruptly stimulating every sensor node in their path. Prowl overloaded with a howl, lubricant dripping from his valve and electric charge crackling across his plating.

"Wow." The prime caught the ninja and held Prowl up as his systems strained to recover. "I've never seen you overload like that before."

"I don't think I ever have before," Prowl replied, panting in an attempt to expel some of the additional heat his systems had generated. "That was intense."

"Maybe too intense. Ratchet will strip our plating if you've been damaged." Optimus reached for the knot in the rope. "Let's get you untied and run a system check."

"Optimus, I'm fine," the elder mech protested. 

The younger mech shook his head and pulled the knot loose. "Even if you are, you need to rest after an overload like that."

Prowl nodded as Optimus began unwinding the rope. "It was taxing. But what about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me?" The prime massaged the ninja's wrist after he freed one arm.

Prowl reached down and ran the fingers of his free hand along Optimus' spike. The appendage twitched at the contact and the younger mech drew in a hiss of air. "What about you?" The ninja asked again.

Optimus untied the ninja's other wrist and massaged it as well, before pressing a kiss to the palm of Prowl's hand. "I'm fine."

"Optimus--"

"Really, I'm fine." The red and blue mech stood and swept the black and gold mech into his arms. "As long as you don't mind me watching you."

Prowl wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck and kissed the larger mech. "I won't mind that at all."


End file.
